


Like an Open Wound

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: AELDWQ 2020 [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Pacific Rim AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Somewhere along the line, Eames told himself,Don't fall in love with your partner.But it was too late. He already had. (Hey, look, it’s a Pacific Rim AU)
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: AELDWQ 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706848
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Like an Open Wound

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Like an open wound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001279) by [FatimaAlegra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatimaAlegra/pseuds/FatimaAlegra), [WTF Nolan Brothers 2021 (NolanBrothers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NolanBrothers/pseuds/WTF%20Nolan%20Brothers%202021)



> Week 5   
> Prompt: When I think of you  
> Genre: Sci-Fi  
> Word count: Exactly 300 words

It was love at first Compatibility Trial. Eames met Arthur’s gaze across the training mats, taking in his whipcord muscles and effortless grace, and thought, _Yes. Him._

He could already see them piloting a Jaeger together, battling the Kaiju monsters that were climbing through a rift in the ocean floor. They would be perfectly in sync, their mental link strong and steady. They were Drift Compatible, Eames could feel it.

All he had to do was prove it.

Their Compatibility Trial was a dance, not a fight. They met every blow, tied every point. They broke every record in the books that day. And then they went on to become the deadliest Jaeger pilots in the world.

“Thirty missions,” Eames comments as they dock their Jaeger, Penny Collateral. “We should celebrate.”

Arthur runs a hand through his helmet-mussed hair. “I’ll celebrate when we finally close the rift.”

“Well, until then,” Eames says, “I’m going to celebrate this milestone with alcohol.”

Arthur shakes his head. “You never change, Eames.”

He’s heading for the door when Eames hooks an arm around his waist. “You should celebrate with me,” he murmurs. “You, me, whiskey…”

Arthur chuckles and slips free easily. He walks away without looking back, like always. 

And Eames watches him and thinks, _Maybe next time._ Like always.

The thing is, Eames knows he’s never been able to hide how he feels. There’s no such thing as secrets between co-pilots, not when the Drift merges their minds into one on every mission.

But Arthur has never acknowledged Eames’ feelings, so Eames doesn’t either. He just watches, waits. Hopes.

The weeks turn to months turn to years. They get another call, enter another Drift, kill another Kaiju. And through it all, Eames is there, at Arthur’s side, waiting.

Arthur never says a word.


End file.
